Right into Darkness
by Catie147
Summary: Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Bellatrix s'était toujours sentie seule, isolée par le nom des Black. Aujourd'hui, cette solitude l'étouffe. Elle doit trouver une solution, il le faut. La Magie Noire peut-elle être la réponse à tous ses problèmes ?


**Disclaimer :** Tout est propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses lieux et personnages.

 **Note d'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je profite de la maintenance des sites HPF pour publier sur les fictions que j'ai déjà publié là-bas. ^^ Ce texte a donc été écrit pour le concours Metamorphosis organisé sur HPF, dont le but était de parler bien évidemment de métamorphose. J'ai ici abordé le sujet de la métamorphose psychologique avec le personnage de Bellatrix. J'espère que vous apprécierez, on se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture ! ;)

Je précise que la citation présente dans ce texte et dans le résumé est d'August Strindberg.

* * *

 _Mars 1956_

La rue était quasi déserte. Une grande dame élégante, aux cheveux bruns retenus en chignon, marchait d'un pas vif sur le trottoir détrempé. Derrière elle se pressaient deux petites filles, à l'apparence presque identique. L'aînée, celle avec les cheveux bouclés, tirait sa jeune soeur par la main.

— Mère, pourquoi devons-nous aller chaque semaine chez tante Wallburga ? se plaignit la plus grande.

— Tais-toi et marche Bellatrix, siffla Druella. Nous allons être en retard.

Son visage prit un air plus hautain encore en voyant une mère et son fils tourner à l'angle de la rue. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec curiosité. Le petit garçon, qui devait avoir son âge, avait des cheveux blonds, un sourire immense, et il courait. Elle aussi aurait voulu courir comme ça.

— Regarde maman, une coccinelle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Arrêté devant le portail d'une maison, il pointait du doigt un arbre aux feuilles luisantes. Sa mère s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Druella ne put retenir un reniflement de mépris. Elle accéléra le pas pour les dépasser. Au contraire, Bellatrix ralentit. Elle aussi voulait voir la coccinelle.

— Bella, gémit sa jeune soeur, inquiète de voir leur mère s'éloigner.

— Chut Andy, lui intima-t-elle.

Curieuse, elle s'avança vers le petit garçon. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la fameuse coccinelle. La main de sa mère se referma sur son poignet, telle la serre d'un rapace. Elle ne put résister et se laissa entraîner. Lorsque les deux Moldus eurent disparus de leur champ de vision, Druella se pencha vers sa fille, les lèvres pincées.

— Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ces gens Bellatrix, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par la colère.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle était intimidée, mais pas assez pour ne pas oser défier sa mère.

— Ce sont des Moldus, répliqua cette dernière avec dégoût. Ils sont totalement incapables et ignorants. En tant que sorcière, et plus encore en tant que Black, tu es bien supérieure à cette vermine. Tu es une Sang-Pur Bellatrix, il serait temps que tu agisses en tant que telle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou d'acquiescer, Druella empoigna sa fille par la main, serrant les petits doigts fins dans sa main chargée de bagues. Bellatrix se retint de protester.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi les Sang-Purs n'avaient-ils pas le droit de courir après une coccinelle ? S'ils étaient supérieurs aux Moldus, pourquoi ces derniers semblaient-ils plus libres qu'eux ? Cette haine lui était encore totalement étrangère et incompréhensible.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, tout ce que Bellatrix souhaitait, c'était pouvoir courir et chasser les coccinelles sans qu'on la rappelle constamment à l'ordre.

— Merci Larry, dit-elle en s'emparant du chocolat chaud que lui tendait l'Elfe.

— Bellatrix, la réprimanda aussitôt sa mère, sa voix claquant dans l'air. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? On ne remercie pas les serviteurs.

— Oui mère.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant Larry baisser les yeux.

 _Novembre 1959_

Bellatrix s'était éclipsée du salon sans un regret pour se glisser dans l'escalier sombre du manoir. Derrière elle retentissaient encore les rires forcés et haut perchés de sa mère. Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle grimpa à l'étage et pénétra sans bruit dans la première chambre sur la droite, conformément aux dires de sa tante Wallburga. Elle s'approcha du berceau sur la pointe des pieds.

— Salut toi, murmura-t-elle en regardant le bébé endormi.

Enveloppé dans sa couverture, le poupin était plongé dans le sommeil, ses paupières frémissant à chaque respiration. Ses petits poings étaient refermés sur la couverture brodée de ses initiales, les plis du tissu déformant les deux lettres dorées.

— Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être ici, poursuivit Bellatrix en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. C'est fou ce que c'est ennuyeux en bas.

Le jeune Sirius poussa un soupir, comme pour lui répondre. Encouragée, la petite fille continua.

— Andy essaye trop de plaire à notre mère, elle ne voit pas que ses efforts ne servent à rien. Et Cissy est trop jeune pour comprendre, pour l'instant ça l'amuse de jouer à être la petite poupée modèle de la famille.

Avec une moue, Bellatrix se hissa sur le fauteuil à côté du berceau et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

— Enfin bon, soupira-t-elle, tu ne peux pas savoir, toi, tu n'as pas de sœurs.

Elle contempla le bébé en silence durant de longues secondes, avant de reprendre dans un murmure presque inaudible.

— Tu vas te sentir seul, dans cette grande maison, sans personne avec qui t'amuser.

En réponse, Sirius agita son petit bras, sans pour autant se réveiller. Elle se tut et le calme retomba sur la chambre, uniquement rompu par des éclats de voix venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsque Druella envoya l'Elfe chercher son aînée, Bellatrix parut sortir d'une transe. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée ici, silencieuse. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard sur son cousin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Présentement, elle se sentait encore plus solitaire que lui, le bébé endormi seul dans sa chambre au cœur de ce manoir si froid.

— Bella, pourquoi tu ne viens plus jouer avec nous ?

— Je ne peux pas Cissy.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas correct. Andy t'appelle, intervint-elle pour couper court aux questions de sa petite sœur.

Sur un dernier coup d'œil triste, Narcissa finit par tourner les talons. Bellatrix la regarde s'éloigner, coupable. Elle aimerait les rejoindre, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle n'a pas le choix.

« Tu es l'aînée, tu te dois de penser à ton image Bella ».

Son père avait été clair. Pas de jeu. Elle soupira. Une fois de plus, elle sent la solitude lui étreindre le cœur, comme une vieille amie.

 _Août 1962_

Hésitante, Bellatrix leva la main et frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois. Une seconde plus tard, la voix profonde de son père l'invitait à entrer. Tentant tant bien que mal de chasser sa timidité, elle pénétra dans le bureau en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Cygnus Black était un homme déjà impressionnant au naturel. En règle générale, il suffisait qu'il fronce les sourcils pour qu'elle sente ses genoux trembler. Mais assis derrière son bureau, l'air sérieux, elle le trouvait encore plus imposant. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait jamais été autorisée, jusque-là, à entrer dans cette pièce. Pas plus que ses sœurs ou sa mère d'ailleurs. Ce bureau était hors limite, il était donc surprenant que son père l'y convoque en pleine journée.

— Bellatrix, la salua-t-il. Assied-toi.

D'un geste, il lui désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face. Pinçant les lèvres, elle obéit, le front haut et les yeux fixés sur son épaule. Elle était incapable de soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

— Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir car nous devons parler. Et sérieusement.

Il la toisait de son regard sévère, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Contrôlant plus ou moins sa respiration, elle croisa lentement ses mains sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler, entremêlant ses doigts.

— Dans moins d'un mois, tu feras ta rentrée à Poudlard, commença son père d'une voix presque mécanique qui suggérait qu'il avait répété son discours. Il est temps pour toi de prendre conscience de tes responsabilités en tant qu'aînée de la famille.

Le cerveau de Bellatrix se déconnecta à la fin de la phrase. Son père poursuivit son laïus avec sérieux, mais elle n'écoutait plus un mot. Elle le connaissait par cœur son blabla. Elle était une Black, une Sang-pur, l'aînée, elle se devait d'être respectable et respectée. De présenter une image parfaite au reste du monde. Elle était supérieure aux autres, et il était de son devoir de le faire bien comprendre.

Depuis toute petite, elle l'avait entendu des centaines de fois ce sermon. Cela l'avait d'abord fortement agacé. Elle s'était révoltée contre ce besoin de rentrer dans un moule, de se conformer à ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle. Cela l'avait ensuite rendue fière, qu'on place une telle confiance en elle. A présent, elle s'était résignée. Elle se contentait d'agir comme on souhaitait qu'elle le fasse, c'était plus facile comme ça.

Ce faisant, sans réellement s'en apercevoir, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, pour éviter de supporter les regards déçus de Narcissa, les moues tristes d'Andromeda. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elles ne comprenaient la responsabilité qui pesait sur elle.

Elle ignorait les Elfes, méprisait les enfants Moldus, marchait le menton haut, d'un pas fier, elle se tenait droite à table, passait l'heure du thé en compagnie de sa mère et de ses amies, ne courait pas, ne riait pas aux éclats. Elle était une Black. Peu à peu, c'était devenu comme un masque, qu'elle devait porter en permanence.

Ses parents pouvaient toujours contrôler ses actes, ils ne contrôleraient jamais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. C'était cette idée qui la forçait à se lever chaque jour. Qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple poupée. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'être une Black, et qui plus est l'aînée, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, contrairement à ce qu'on lui répétait depuis sa naissance.

— J'espère que tu comprends tout cela, acheva son père en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Bellatrix, tirée de ses réflexions moroses, hocha brièvement le menton. Elle attendit ensuite patiemment que son père l'invite à se retirer. Il le fit dès qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de questions.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, elle se remémora une citation oubliée dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. _Au fond, c'est ça la solitude : s'envelopper dans le cocon de son âme, se faire chrysalide et attendre la métamorphose, car elle arrive toujours_. Elle ne se souvenait plus qui en était l'auteur, ni quand son père la lui avait répétée. Elle lui était venue en tête à cet instant, car c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. La solitude. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille fragile, enveloppée dans son cocon intérieur et attendant que le destin veule bien améliorer les choses.

Elle espérait juste que sa métamorphose ne tarderait pas trop. Peut-être Poudlard serait-elle la réponse à ses prières.

— C'est elle, Bellatrix Black ?

Un ton dédaigneux, suivi d'un reniflement méprisant.

— Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

La grande fille brune rejeta d'un mouvement sec ses cheveux derrière son épaule, fusillant d'un regard venimeux la petite fille de douze ans qui patientait devant la salle de Métamorphoses.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi les parents de Rodolphus l'ont promis à cette gamine, poursuivit-elle avec fiel.

Son amie ne répondait pas, mal à l'aise. Le dos raidi, Bellatrix serrait les mains autour de la lanière de son sac, si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Elle se retourna avec superbe, et s'adressa à sa rivale avec une expression condescendante.

— Parce que je suis une Black, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

En voyant le visage de la fille se décomposer, elle se dit avec un mélange d'horreur et de fierté que ses parents seraient fiers d'elle.

 _Mai 1966_

Bellatrix serra les poings. Cet idiot de Tonks allait lui payer très cher. Ignorant royalement les ricanements des abrutis qui l'entouraient, elle traversa le parc de Poudlard aussi rapidement qu'un Hippogriffe enragé. L'imbécile se prélassait au bord du lac avec ses amis, ignorant de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Elle arriva alors qu'il riait bruyamment à une blague lancée par son copain débile dont elle avait oublié le nom. Son sourire s'évanouit dès qu'il vit Bellatrix. Celle-ci, les lèvres pincées, le regard fier, s'était interposée entre lui et le soleil. Mal à l'aise, il se releva et la défia du regard, une tentative qui échoua lamentablement. Elle était bien plus forte que lui en matière d'intimidation.

— Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe répugnant, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Tu as intérêt à te tenir loin de ma sœur, c'est bien compris ?

Elle n'entendait pas Amycus rire dans son dos, elle ne voyait pas les regards presque terrifiés des amis de Tonks. Elle était concentrée sur ce dernier, le toisant avec superbe de son regard noir.

— Epargne-toi la peine de nier, poursuivit-elle d'un ton coupant. Je t'ai vu lui faire les yeux doux. Es-tu assez stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'elle est promise à un autre que toi ? Tu ne la mérites pas, et tu ne la mériteras jamais.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dégoûté au troisième année qui vacillait sous tant de fiel, le teint pâle. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna le menton haut, entraînant sa clique avec elle. Dans son dos, elle entendit un des amis de Tonks chuchoter à toute vitesse :

— Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter Ted, on ne plaisante pas avec Bellatrix Black, elle peut être vraiment terrifiante quand elle veut.

Elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Le cœur glacé, elle regagna les cachots et la froide salle commune des Serpentard, ignorant les félicitations de ses camarades.

Elle n'avait jamais agi comme cela volontairement. Prétendre, faire semblant pour satisfaire ses parents, elle le faisait quotidiennement. Mais c'était la première fois que cette attitude était aussi naturelle. Elle ne s'était pas forcée, elle n'avait pas été rebutée. Pire, elle y avait pris plaisir. Ridiculiser ce minable l'avait fait exulter intérieurement. Et ce qu'elle ressentait lui faisait peur.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, son regard croisa celui de Rabastan. Inexpressif, il les regarda s'asseoir autour de lui. Il n'avait pas souhaité venir, disant qu'il s'en fichait. Bellatrix pensait au contraire que la situation lui avait semblé inconfortable. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Etant le promis d'Andromeda, aller menacer un prétendant d'une façon aussi flagrante aurait été mal vu. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait compté que sur elle, Bellatrix y serait allée seule, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de traîner un tel groupe de boulets.

— Tu aurais dû voir ça, plaisanta Ian à l'adresse de leur ami. Le pauvre Tonks doit pleurer comme une fille à l'heure qu'il est !

Il s'embarqua dans une description détaillée de la rencontre, entrecoupée de ricanements brefs. Bellatrix se retint de soupirer. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Ian Selwyn n'aurait jamais fait partie de ses fréquentations. Il était trop stupide pour qu'elle le supporte. Mais Sang-pur oblige, elle devait endurer ce calvaire pour satisfaire ses parents.

Assise face au mur pivotant, elle fut la première à voir entrer Andromeda. Celle-ci avait les joues barbouillées de larmes, bien que ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Elle fusilla d'ailleurs son aînée du regard, soudain bien plus impressionnante que d'habitude du haut de ses douze ans.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as provoqué un tel scandale ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu étais obligée de le ridiculiser devant ses amis ?

— Andy, tenta calmement Bellatrix en se levant, ne fais pas une scène.

Elle avait une conscience aiguë du silence soudain de la salle commune, du regard des autres sur elles. Si Andromeda plaçait un mot de travers, leurs parents seraient furieux, et elle en serait entièrement responsable, parce qu'elle était l'aînée.

— Tu es bien mal placée pour me dire ça, répliqua sa cadette avec colère. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Bella ! Premièrement, je peux me défendre seule, bien que tu sembles penser le contraire. Deuxièmement, tu penses vraiment que je serais tombée dans les bras de cet abruti ? Je ne suis pas stupide. Je connais mon devoir, et je n'y dérogerai pas, tout comme toi.

Bellatrix fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre durant quelques instants. Andromeda n'avait jamais osé s'adresser à elle ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais exprimé aussi clairement la responsabilité qui lui pesait sur les épaules non plus. Elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé aussi consciente des risques qu'une telle relation pouvait représenter — romancée ou non d'ailleurs.

— La prochaine fois, je te laisserais te débrouiller seule dans ce cas, finit-elle par dire, en souriant légèrement.

Andromeda parut déstabilisée quelques secondes avant de lui rendre une ébauche de sourire. Elle jeta ensuite un regard fuyant à Rabastan avant de gagner son dortoir le plus vite possible. Leur future union la rendait encore mal à l'aise, au contraire de son promis. Celui-ci, imperturbable, ne broncha pas. Le silence fut brisé par Ian, qui lança une remarque obscène. Bellatrix le fusilla du regard.

— Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur de cette manière, le reprit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il s'excusa du bout des lèvres et se tut, penaud. Royale, Bellatrix se rassit dans son fauteuil. En voyant le groupe qui l'entourait, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit inexplicablement puissante. Depuis que Rodolphus était parti, c'était elle l'aînée de leur bande. C'était elle qu'ils écoutaient. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'ils obéissent, qu'un regard à jeter pour qu'ils se sentent étrangement mal à l'aise. Cette sensation de pouvoir était grisante.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces soi-disant amis qui l'entouraient, elle se sentait toujours aussi seule. Poudlard n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Elle était toujours enfermée dans son cocon intérieur, emprisonnée par sa propre solitude. Ils étaient là, tout proches, admiratifs, attentifs, et pourtant, ils lui semblaient si loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre, personne ne pouvait.

Le nom des Black lui conférait autorité et respect, mais il empoisonnait son existence entière en tenant les gens à distance.

— Andy, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Sa sœur sursauta, comme prise en flagrant délit.

— Je vais à la bibliothèque répondit-elle prudemment.

— Tu y passes beaucoup de temps en ce moment, fit tranquillement remarquer Bellatrix, les yeux plissés.

Andromeda haussa les épaules, fit un vague geste de la main et quitta la salle commune, laissant son aînée seule devant son devoir de Métamorphoses.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. Elle sentait que même Andy s'éloignait d'elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

 _Décembre 1968_

Suivie de sa clique, Bellatrix quitta la Grande Salle, songeuse. Andromeda s'était encore éclipsée elle ne savait où depuis plusieurs heures, et elle n'était pas venue manger. Cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises. Elle avait demandé à Rabastan, mais celui-ci avait haussé les épaules avec un air irrité. Les choses étaient tendues entre eux deux en ce moment.

Bellatrix parcourait les couloirs d'un pas lent, morose. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année ici. Elle n'était pas nostalgique ni triste, juste complètement indifférente. Sa vie semblait déjà toute tracée. Peu après la sortie de l'école, elle épouserait Rodolphus et aurait des enfants, des fils de préférence, pour perpétuer la lignée des Lestrange. Ce destin qui se profilait lui semblait d'un tel ennui que cela la déprimait presque. Si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète pour Andromeda, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle se serait effondrée. Ou peut-être pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait plus grand-chose sur elle-même à vrai dire. Elle était juste fatiguée.

— Fais attention où tu marches ! aboya soudain Ian à un première année Serdaigle qui venait de le bousculer sans faire exprès.

Le garçon rougit et ouvrit la bouche, balbutiant des excuses. Sentant que la situation pouvait dégénérer, Ian pouvant parfois être assez vicieux lorsqu'il le voulait, Bellatrix intervint. Elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

— Dépêche-toi Selwyn, on va être en retard, le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton acéré.

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un regard mauvais plein de promesses avant de la suivre sans faire plus d'histoires. Le groupe se sépara en haut des escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Ouest. Bellatrix resta seule avec Nathaniel, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Peu bavard, il la laissait la plupart du temps tranquille. Ils se rendirent donc en silence en Sortilèges, chacun ruminant ses pensées.

Bellatrix fut tellement peu concentrée durant ce cours qu'elle ne réussit même pas l'exercice demandé. Elle fut réprimandée par son professeur et subit le regard interrogateur et surpris de Yaxley. Etant naturellement douée pour cette matière, il était rare qu'elle ne réussisse pas les enchantements enseignés.

Sans faire de commentaires, elle quitta la salle de classe, ignorant délibérément les questionnements silencieux de son camarade. Alors que le frère et la sœur Carrow s'approchaient d'eux à travers le couloir bondé, Bellatrix vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur quitter une salle et se précipiter dans les escaliers, seule.

— Restez là, jeta-t-elle d'une voix dure à Nathaniel, Alecto et Amycus qui s'étaient finalement extirpés de la foule d'élèves.

Vaguement interloqués, ils la regardèrent se fondre dans la masse compacte, à la poursuite de sa sœur. Bellatrix se fraya habilement un chemin, poussant rudement ceux qui la gênaient. Elle voyait les insultes mourir sur les lèvres des étudiants lorsqu'ils voyaient _qui_ les avaient bousculés. D'habitude, elle se sentait au moins flattée, si ce n'est grisée par la sensation de peur qu'elle provoquait. Mais présentement, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait savoir ce que fabriquait sa sœur.

Elle eut dû mal à retrouver Andromeda. Elle la perdit plusieurs fois, avant de retrouver sa trace jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle passa en silence devant la sorcière aigrie du comptoir d'accueil et parcourut les allées d'une démarche rapide, fébrile. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine glousser derrière le dernier rayonnage. Elle s'approcha lentement, pressentant le pire.

Et ce qu'elle vit fut bien aussi horrible qu'elle s'y attendait. Assise à une table, la tête penchée vers son interlocuteur, Andromeda riait doucement, aux côtés de Ted Tonks. Ce dernier rayonnait, dévorant la jeune fille des yeux. Bellatrix sentit ses entrailles la brûler. Elle se sentait mal. Mais elle ne savait que faire. Figée, la bouche ouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène.

Ils chuchotaient, mais elle n'entendait pas les mots. Leur complicité lui brûlait la rétine. Elle sentit ses poings se crisper. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Si quelqu'un les voyait… Elle n'osait pas imaginer les ragots.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de derrière son rayonnage, Tonks fit une chose totalement incongrue. Il se pencha et embrassa sa sœur. Sur la bouche. Estomaquée, Bellatrix se figea encore plus si cela était possible. Elle hoquetait presque de rage. Comment osait-il ? Comment ce Né-Moldu pouvait-il se croire digne de sa sœur ? Digne d'une Black ?

A son plus grand soulagement, Andromeda se détacha bien vite du garçon, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rapide. Lorsque sa main s'écrasa sur la joue de Tonks, Bellatrix sursauta, surprise. Durant quelques instants, elle avait été persuadée dur comme fer que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. Il n'en était apparemment rien.

Rouge d'embarras et de honte, Andromeda rassembla ses livres et quitta la bibliothèque. Après un dernier regard au Serdaigle, qui s'était figé, déboussolé, Bellatrix se rua à la poursuite de sa sœur. Elle la rattrapa au bout du couloir, attrapant son coude pour lui faire faire volte-face.

— Bella ? s'étonna Andromeda. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle pleurait et ses mains tremblaient. Gênée, son aînée ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

— Je t'ai suivie, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Et apparemment j'ai eu raison. Enfin Andy, à quoi pensais-tu ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de moral ! s'énerva Andromeda. Je suis une Black, j'ai une image à respecter, je connais ce laïus par cœur !

— Alors pourquoi as-tu tenu à… à t'acoquiner avec une telle vermine ?

— Ted est juste un ami, persifla sa cadette en plissant les yeux.

— Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Bellatrix en haussant les sourcils.

Andromeda rougit et détourna le regard. Elle pinça les lèvres.

— Ce baiser était une erreur. Mêle-toi de tes affaires Bella. Je sais ce que je fais. Ted n'est pas un problème, ne t'en prends pas à lui. Et laisse-moi tranquille, je sais me débrouiller.

Toujours sans la regarder, elle tourna les talons. Bellatrix vit ses épaules secouées de sanglots lorsqu'elle tourna au coin du couloir. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à la rattraper. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Peu à peu, Andromeda lui échappait. Elle la sentait davantage hors de portée chaque jour, et cela l'effrayait. La voir vivre sa vie la renvoyait à sa propre solitude.

Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule en entendant des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir vide. En voyant le visage fatigué de Ted Tonks, elle pinça les lèvres et tourna les talons. Elle ne voulait pas s'emporter aujourd'hui. Et si elle lui faisait du mal, même par inadvertance, elle savait que sa cadette ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Elle ne soufflerait mot de ce qu'il venait de se passer, en espérant que jamais personne ne le sache et que tout rentre dans l'ordre rapidement. Elle chassa l'événement de son esprit le plus vite possible.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans le couloir désert, elle s'efforça de faire abstraction du vide qui l'entourait, qui l'emplissait, et qui l'étouffait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Elle devait trouver une solution. Une solution pour combler le vide, pour déclencher sa « _métamorphose_ ». Une solution pour aller mieux.

Allongée dans son lit, Bellatrix avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle guettait ce moment depuis quelques temps. Plusieurs mois.

Des bruits de pas feutrés. Des chuchotements. Quelqu'un dévalant les escaliers. La porte d'entrée qui claque. Le silence.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Et elle tenta d'ignorer le bruit de son cœur qui se brisait dans sa poitrine.

Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution.

 _Juillet 1971_

Bellatrix se contemplait dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Les Elfes l'avaient maquillée et coiffée, masquant la moindre imperfection de son visage. Son grain de peau était lisse, sa bouche recouverte de rouge sang, ses yeux soulignés de crayon noir. Son regard absent balaya avec indifférence son corps fin vêtu d'une délicate robe de mariée en dentelle blanche. Rien de tout ça ne lui correspondait, ce n'était pas elle. Juste une pâle copie. Un sosie qui allait jouer son rôle le temps d'une journée.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement derrière elle. Sa mère entra, vêtue d'une robe mauve et d'un chapeau à large bords. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres en signe de désapprobation avant d'exprimer ses reproches à voix haute.

— Tu te maries aujourd'hui Bellatrix, tu pourrais paraître un peu plus joyeuse.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que faire semblant ? Alors que la fuite d'Andromeda était encore si récente ? Alors que sa disparition faisait toujours un mal de chien ? Elle pouvait prétendre ne rien ressentir, présenter un visage lisse. Mais le bonheur et la joie étaient hors de sa portée.

Sans même daigner regarder sa mère, Bellatrix se leva, passa devant elle et sortit dans le hall, où son père l'attendait. La cérémonie allait commencer. Druella se glissa avant eux à l'intérieur et gagna sa place au premier rang.

De là où elle était, Bellatrix pouvait entrapercevoir les invités, tous des Sang-purs coincés gainés dans leurs habits de cérémonie. Elle voyait la tête blonde de Narcissa, assise à côté de Lucius. La place vide à ses côtés lui laissa un coup au cœur. Elle devait se faire une raison. Andromeda ne viendrait pas. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient en excellents termes ces derniers mois. Mais Cissy était là. Elle avait au moins une personne qui comptait pour elle dans l'assistance, et cela la rassura.

La musique s'enclencha soudain. L'esprit vide, Bellatrix glissa sa main sur le bras de son père, qui la conduisit au début de l'allée, raide et sérieux.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la travée au milieu des invités, Bellatrix posa les yeux sur son promis. Rodolphus la fixait avec intensité. Ses proches disaient qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Il était beau, intelligent, de Sang-pur et héritier d'une riche famille. Mais elle, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne ressentait que le vide. Si tant est qu'on puisse ressentir le vide.

Encore plus que d'habitude, cette évidence la frappa. Elle était seule, terriblement seule. Durant un temps, Andromeda et Narcissa avaient comblé ce vide. Mais la première s'était enfuie, jetant l'opprobre sur leur nom, et la deuxième allait bientôt se marier. Elles seraient bientôt séparées. Elles n'avaient jamais réellement compris ce que c'était d'être l'aînée des Black, mais elles avaient été là pour elles. A présent, c'était fini.

En avançant, Bellatrix réalisait qu'à partir du moment où elle dirait oui, Rodolphus serait la pièce centrale de son monde, que sa vie tournerait essentiellement autour de lui. Cela la terrifia, l'espace d'un court instant. Puis elle ne ressentit que résignation. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Personne ne comblera ce vide qu'elle ressentait. Jamais. Ni ses sœurs, ni Rodolphus, personne. Elle était trop enfermée sur elle-même pour accepter un quelconque soutien, une quelconque compagnie. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la responsabilité qui lui incombait. En tant qu'aînée, en tant que Black.

Non, personne ne pouvait. Ce n'est que lorsque son père passa sa main à son futur mari que la solution la frappa, comme une évidence. Elle se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Si une personne ne pouvait pas remplir ce rôle, la magie le ferait. Elle était sûre de trouver sa solution dans les nombreux grimoires de la bibliothèque familiale. Il _devait_ y en avoir une.

— Les sortilèges utilisés en Magie Noire sont appelés maléfices. Ils sont souvent utilisés pour faire du mal à autrui. L'intention est une condition fondamentale pour lancer ce genre de sort, lut Narcissa à voix haute par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

Surprise, Bellatrix referma le grimoire d'un geste sec et fusilla sa cadette du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla-t-elle.

— J'étais venue te rendre visite, répondit Narcissa, mal à l'aise. Bella, que fais-tu avec ce livre ? Ne me dis pas…

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Considérant la discussion terminée, Bellatrix glissa le livre sous son oreiller et entraîna sa sœur vers le salon.

 _Novembre 1971_

La douleur irradiait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Les dents serrées, Bellatrix se retenait de hurler. Elle ne crierait pas. Elle avait sa fierté. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ses mauviettes. Lorsque le sort fut enfin levé, son corps se détendit subitement, et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement discret.

— Tu as passé le test, susurra la voix doucereuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Bellatrix se sentit remplie d'électricité. Elle leva le regard avec dévotion vers l'homme debout devant elle, qui la surplombait de toute sa puissance. Ses fidèles étaient réunis autour de lui, en arc de cercle.

Rodolphus lui avait dit qu'elle serait obligée de se soumettre à ce rite de passage. Ça avait été le moment le plus pénible de sa courte vie, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Les sortilèges Doloris mélangés à la Légilimancie forcée avait constitués une douce torture.

Voldemort la considérait avec intérêt, le regard brillant de curiosité. Il avait lu en elle, exploré le moindre recoin de son esprit. Bellatrix n'avait pas honte de le dire. Elle était entièrement dévouée à sa cause.

Depuis son mariage, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'apprendre. Rodolphus l'avait d'abord initiée, puis elle avait appris par elle-même, avec des livres et de la pratique. La Magie Noire lui avait ouvert l'esprit. Elle l'avait transformée. De fragile cocon sans âme, elle s'était métamorphosée en un magnifique papillon qui n'attendait plus que l'accord de son maître pour libérer ses ailes.

— Bienvenue parmi nous… Bella, murmura Voldemort dans un chuchotement.

Un frisson de plaisir la saisit. Comme hypnotisée, elle tendit son bras droit vers la paume ouverte qu'il lui tendait. Sa peau était extraordinairement froide. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Son corps fut traversé par une intense vague de douleur. Elle retint un gémissement, fixant son regard fervent dans celui du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui la contemplait toujours avec fascination.

Cela dura longtemps. La douleur était omniprésente. Pas une fois elle ne cria. Elle haletait doucement, le bras en feu. Lorsque ce fut enfin fini, elle contempla avec dévotion sa peau nouvellement marquée. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur son nouveau Maître.

Lorsqu'elle se prosterna à ses pieds pour jurer sa fidélité, elle se sentit enfin entière, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Elle avait trouvé sa voie, sa cause à défendre.

L'Ancienne Bellatrix, celle qu'elle avait toujours prétendu être, était morte. Elle n'était plus seule, elle ne connaîtrait plus la solitude.

Elle ne vivait plus que pour le servir.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


End file.
